


-

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	-

白石顺着人流走了几步，戴着袖章的协警们仍然在指挥着大家有序撤离发布会现场。  
这部戏真的算是出师不利了，竟然好巧不巧地在发布会的时候遇上地震。为了让自己的行动再快一些，白石刚刚就干脆脱掉了高跟鞋拎在手上，不然以她穿着高跟的移动速度绝对躲不过经纪人的围追堵截。  
而她在地震这种危急存亡的关头不惜给经纪人造成一些恐慌也要做的事情，也不过就是——  
“你那边还好吗？”白石皱着眉头讲着电话，语气忧心忡忡。  
“还好啦。”西野的声音变成了电波，贴近耳朵的话就被从嘈杂的人声中分离出来，显得格外清晰：“四级的小地震而已，只是按照惯例避险一下，不用太在意啦……说起来，”西野的语气变得严肃起来：“你怎么能在上班时间打电话过来？这个点不应该是发布会吗？你小心被狗仔跟拍到。”  
“对哦。”白石装出一副语气轻松的样子：“那倒也是，那我还是挂掉了。”  
“嗯，拜拜。”西野这么说着，等了一两秒，大概是没能等到白石先断线又已经无话可说了，于是先挂断了电话。  
白石把手机拿开，看了一眼屏幕，西野的名字闪了一下之后，屏幕变成了黑色的。白石摇了摇头，弯下腰去，伸手揉了揉脚后，刚刚因为走得太急的缘故，已经被磨出了水泡。

“所以究竟还有几步路啊？”白石一边大声喊累，一边皱着眉头看向西野。因为是西野还在读高中、白石也只是刚刚开始适应大学生活的缘故，约会时候最大的开支也不过是两人见面所用掉的车费，看电影的话就算是稍微有些远，她们两个也不会选择打车就是了。  
“所以你就看个电影而已，为什么要打扮成这样，还要穿高跟啊？”西野安抚似的伸手捏了捏白石一边的脸颊，笑了起来。  
“约会的话不都应该穿这样吗？哪像你——”白石一脸嫌弃地盯着西野的卫衣牛仔裤看，末了是脚上那双运动鞋。白石念大学之后开始注重起打扮来，穿着从不以舒适为第一要义。  
西野也不讲话，只是眯着眼睛笑，惯常的“等她这阵情绪过去了就好”的处理方法，白石看了也没脾气，又对这样快就妥协了的自己感到一点点生气，干脆转过脸去看着路，把步子迈得大一点，好把西野那家伙完全甩在身后。  
果然，走出去没两步，西野就慌慌忙忙地在后面叫她的名字了:“麻衣样……”  
才不要理你！白石勾起了嘴角，但仍旧没有转过脸去，也没有停下步子，只是继续往前走着。  
“白石麻衣！”结果西野接下来的语气简直显得有些气急败坏了，声音也反常地大：“你给我站住！”  
白石又往前走了一两步，这才停下来，笑着转过身去看向西野。  
结果西野并没有看她，追上来之后也只是蹲下身去，伸手要去捉白石的脚。  
似乎是完全没有预料到西野会有这样的举动，白石下意识地缩了一下脚，这才停了下来，任西野脱下了自己的鞋子。  
脚后和高跟鞋接触的地方，已经磨破皮了。白石之前一直没有觉察到，直到脚被西野握在手里的时候才觉出了一丝痛意。  
西野有些无奈地看了一眼白石，后者好像终于意识到了事情的严重——倒不是因为脚磨破皮了事情就严重了，而是因为脚磨破了这件事被西野发觉了。  
白石总觉得人在年轻的时候精力最好，也最不知道劳累和痛楚，自己身上撞出了淤青磨破了皮割出了细小的伤口，都不是什么大的问题，发觉到的话最多当下喊一声疼，发觉不到的话就直到看见了伤痕才会恍然觉得“啊我原来受伤了啊。”  
可是如果这件事被西野发现了的话，就有些大事不妙了。好像是藉由其他人的眼神来确认自身的珍贵一般，她看到西野的眼神就会觉得自己犯了大错，原本是不应该受伤的。  
果然，西野在原地呆呆愣愣地蹲了几秒钟之后，开了腔：“不然我们还是打车去吧？”  
白石看着西野抬眼看向自己的眼神，不由自主地敛了脸上的笑意，怎么讲，那瞬间西野的眼神让她确确实实地意识到，自己是真正地在恋爱，有另外一个人实实在在地喜欢着她，每分每秒都觉得非常珍惜，以至于她清晰地觉察到自己胸膛里跳动的心脏，以及随着每一次心跳衍生出来的那种、世界上唯有彼此、我们相依为命的感觉。  
“不用了。”白石自己都不知道她的声音可以这么低的，以至于完全脱离了平日里“白石麻衣”的形象：“走路就ok。”  
“那——”西野考虑了一下，站起身来，脱掉了自己脚上的运动鞋：“麻衣样穿这双吧。”  
白石原本是想要推脱掉的，但是那个时候看到西野的眼神，她只是抿了抿嘴，把脚塞进了西野的运动鞋里。

看完电影已经是晚间了，吃过饭之后天色都变得黑，白石和西野回到西野家的时候都已经累到脱力，却还是要接吻，一个礼拜只能见一次面，简直想要在每分每秒里都塞满意义。像是意识到自己身处在很好的年龄里，在挥霍的同时潜意识里更是不由自主地想要珍惜，把这样年龄里的意义互相赠给对方才算是没有浪费掉。  
西野原本穿得就很休闲，回来之后就这样倒在沙发上也没有任何问题。倒是白石约会的时候大张旗鼓地打扮，回来之后只好找西野的睡衣穿，西野从衣柜里找了一套新的出来给她，然后去客厅倒果汁喝。喝掉了一杯果汁之后估摸着白石应该已经换好了衣服，于是也不避讳地推了门。  
结果就看见白石背对着她站着，稍微弯下腰去，正准备套上睡裤的样子。  
西野扪心自问不算是很爱打量别人身体的那类人，相比目光不礼貌地盯着别人的身材看，她更爱观察别人的发型，马尾或者其他，她喜欢那样的轮廓。  
但白石总是能让西野做到很多之前做不到的事情。  
西野不算是很爱打量别人身体的那类人，但她在看到白石身体的那瞬间还是完全移不开眼神。背对着她站着的白石，刚刚穿上了睡衣、正准备穿上睡裤的样子，微微弯下腰以至于后背脊椎的骨节都凸出来，精妙的线条。在穿上睡裤之前下半身就只有内裤，腿部的线条完全展现在西野视野范围里，脚后的皮肤很白，但是有一小块红红的，西野知道那是被高跟鞋磨出来的。  
西野走了上去，抱住了白石。

白石靠在沙发上的时候微微收紧了双腿，但很快又被西野打开。她闭着眼睛，轻轻呼出一口气，一手捉紧了沙发靠垫，一手的五指悉数插进西野的头发里，指腹轻轻磨着西野的后脑勺。  
是不敢往下看的，觉得脸颊有些发烫，想要把腿再收紧一些，这样的心思动了好几回，每次都无论如何都没法做到。被西野作怪的舌尖顶弄到全身猛地一颤的时候终于没能忍住，睁开眼睛低头看向双腿间，西野微微低着头，神情看起来很是认真，似乎觉察到自己的眼神，于是抬头看了一眼白石。  
西野的额发有点乱了，没扎起来的头发都被别在的耳后，白石低头看的时候恰好对上了西野的眼神，是今天在街上觉察到自己脚磨破了时的眼神，让白石完全觉出自己有被珍惜着，于是局促地喘了口气，插在西野头发里的手指往前移动，轻轻抚了抚西野的脸颊。  
然后那只手被捉住了，西野温柔地把手指悉数嵌进白石的指缝里，眼神大概是没舍得断开，她每次看向白石的脸时都舍不得移开眼神，这会儿晃神的白石更是漂亮得让她着迷，她完全没有办法不去看她。稍微再抬起脸一些，鼻梁蹭过白石充血的肿胀，舌尖再往里面一点点，十指相扣的手被从腿弯里拿出来了，抵在沙发上，眼睛还是认真地望着白石的眼睛，好像和现在在做的事情完全无关地兀自深情着。  
白石羞耻到闭上了眼睛，眼前的画面太过色情了，让她有点耐受不住。又舍不得刚刚西野的眼神，想要再多看一看，于是被扣着的手微微用了点力。结果竟然就那么传达到了——西野从她腿间起了身，用腰部隔开白石的双腿，手放开了扣着的白石的手，吻住了白石的嘴唇，白石不自主地抬起刚刚重获自由的手，捧住了西野的右脸。是在那个时候被西野进入的，白石微微皱了皱眉，已经足够湿润了，西野的进入毫无阻碍，但在那一瞬间还是恍惚觉察到了异物感，没两秒又沉浸在西野的眼神里，异物感慢慢地褪去，都变成了舒服，单单是冒出西野在自己身体里的想法就会耐受不住，这当下想法完全和现实同步，白石小声的喘气都被西野的口腔接纳，被西野含住的舌像是在逃避快感、又像是在索取快感一般地，不由自主动作着，白石觉得自己简直快要疯掉了。  
后来西野终于从沙发上起了身，左手轻轻摁住白石的腿弯，着迷地探索着白石的身体，白石先开始完全接受，后来觉得尽是过火的事情，又舍不得西野的眼神，咬着嘴唇受住了，单单伸出双手去勾住了西野的后颈，却不去吻她的嘴唇，吻在眼睛上，逼得西野不自觉闭上了眼睛，手上的动作就乱了节奏，歪打正着又高潮了一次。  
白石永远记得那个感受：头脑整个都放空掉，只记得唇上温热的感触，能感受到西野的眼睛在眼皮下转了几转，之后西野微微抬起身子来，睁开眼睛又认真地盯着她看，白石恍恍惚惚，在西野眼睛里只看到自己的影子。

“你到底跑到哪里去了？刚刚吓死我了，还想着就一个小地震白石麻衣怎么就不见了……啊呀你的脚又是怎么了？”经纪人絮絮叨叨走过来的时候，白石收了思绪，笑着将手里的高跟鞋放在地上，把脚塞了进去。  
“没什么。”  
“那你休息一下，等下要去拍摄新的杂志。”经纪人将信将疑地打量了一会儿白石，但白石的笑容无懈可击，经纪人只好接着安排起之后的行程。  
拍摄的一切都一如往常，白石熟练地摆着pose，调整着表情，很顺利地完成了这一次的拍摄。笑着跟工作人员们道过谢、打过招呼之后和经纪人往回赶，然而在杂志社的楼下遇到了大园桃子。  
“啊，学姐好久不见！”大园眯起眼睛笑了起来，看起来明显是心情很好的样子，白石也笑着和大园打起招呼，两个人站在那边攀谈了几句，大园像是突然想起了什么一般地“啊”了一声，从口袋里拿出了一本书来：“上次借学姐的书，一直没机会还你。”  
白石也不在意，接过书之后又随意聊了几句，这才互相道了别。  
之后又是两个通告，全部结束之后白石才回到了家，西野已经回来好一会儿了，饭都已经烧好，现在正在逗弄狗狗，白石回来之后西野只是眯起眼睛笑着打了招呼，没有多说什么。  
白石低头看了看穿着拖鞋的脚，总觉得脚后又开始细微地散发起痛意来。  
有那么一瞬间，她好像看到了刚念大学时候和西野约会的自己，西野弯腰脱下鞋子叫她穿上，自己的裙子搭配西野那双稍微显得有点笨重的运动鞋，看起来有点意外的违和感。  
都是当时觉得没有什么，但后来再也没有出现过的画面。

是说果然世界上所有的爱情都一定要缓慢地、不可避免地往下游处走去吗？和西野重新确认关系之后白石总是在心里这么问自己，几年前她喜欢西野，西野也喜欢她喜欢到不得了，分开之后也没有互相隐瞒心意，没有说要重新在一起也互相说了还是喜欢你。那之后一直没有什么机会见面，两个人都忙，白石每天忙完之后回家就只剩下洗澡和睡觉的力气，有时候会想起西野，有时候不会，后来随着时间的推移频率越变越低。这样可不行，白石有时候会这么想。所以在书店后台遇到西野的那一瞬间，白石想也不想地就抓住了那个机会。  
所以我究竟为什么要说那句话？白石在心里这么想着，为了现在每天内心平静地回想很多已经失去的东西吗？那么我们重新在一起又有什么意义？  
有很多那样的瞬间。  
想要说话，想要接吻，想要一起庆祝某些时刻。  
结果真正面对西野的时候却又什么都说不出口。

西野的工作性质和平野老师的拖稿习性导致西野的工期都是一阵一阵的，这阵子会非常忙，下段时间却又因为平野突然停刊而变得悠闲起来。  
才刚刚初春，气温却反常地升高了几天，以至于有些地方已经打起空调来了。大概是前几天签售会的空调打得太大，西野在休假的第一天就觉得嗓子很痛，过了一天之后也没有好转，第二天早上起来就打了一个大大的喷嚏，干干脆脆地感冒了。  
白石这几天行程很赶，早上就匆匆忙忙地出门了，西野慢悠悠地醒转过来之后煮了粥，这才在沙发上坐下来，随手拿起了桌上的一本书。  
这本书她大概有印象，有段时间白石一直捧着读来着，然后中间好像消失了一段时间，西野再看到的时候才想起来似乎是有过这么回事，于是伸手拿起了那本书，随手翻了几页。  
书里夹着的书签和之前似乎是不太一样的样子，西野皱着眉头盯着那枚书签想了一会儿，把书签翻了个个儿之后才发现了其中的不寻常之处——书签的背后写着署名。  
这是在玩什么交换物件的把戏吗？西野这么想着，合上了书。  
狗狗跳上了沙发的另一边，来回转了几圈之后找到了最舒服的姿势，趴在那里睡着了。

“所以你和七濑这算是什么鬼进度啊！”卫藤一脸不屑地把手里的小风扇对准了白石的脸吹：“你们真的算是在交往吗？”  
“对啊。”松村仰脸灌下了一大杯汽水，这才接着卫藤的话讲了下去：“确认关系一个月了，没有接吻过，也没有拥抱过，再进一步的东西根本不用问，绝对也是没有的……你们就等于是多了一个室友而已嘛！”这么说完之后，似乎是为了寻求确认，松村看向了一旁的桥本。  
结果发现桥本并没有像以前一样对她的话表示了无条件赞成，反而是平时毫无波澜的脸上此刻充满了惊恐的表情。  
松村顺着桥本的眼神看过去，这才发现身旁那个一直戴着口罩的人摘下了口罩，恰好就是西野七濑。  
松村差点被蛋糕噎到，桥本慌忙伸手过来帮她顺气。  
西野冲着松村笑了笑，讲话带了点鼻音：“我来接室友回去。”

电梯门关上之后，感受到西野慢慢地伸手过来，握住了自己的手，白石才终于开始讲话：“为什么戴口罩啊？”  
“感冒。”  
“喔……”白石这么回答了之后，两人间的气氛变得沉静起来，白石有些尴尬地转过脸去，凝视着电梯墙壁反光里模糊的、自己的影子。  
过了一会儿感觉到一边的肩膀变得重了起来，白石转过脸来，发现西野闭着眼睛，靠在自己肩膀上。  
“有点头晕……”白石伸出手去试探西野额头的温度时，听到西野小声地这么说着。  
白石心里一软，被西野握住的手稍微用了些力，回握住西野的手：“那就打车回去吧？”  
西野低低“嗯”了一声，没有再说话，看来是真的很不舒服。

到家之后白石先进了门，伸手从鞋柜上拿了拖鞋之后弯腰换鞋，之后站起身来，狗狗已经在跑过来绕着她的腿跑了好几圈了，都没继续听到西野讲话。  
白石不由得转过脸去，看向西野。  
“脚，怎么回事？”  
被西野这么问了之后又过了一会儿，白石才反应过来西野是在问什么，于是笑着说没什么。  
结果西野看起来像是有点赌气的样子，弯腰把狗狗捞起来，顺便狠狠地在它脑门上又揉了一把：“所以你就要少穿高跟啊。”末了语气还是软了下来：“痛吗？”  
白石原本要习惯性地说不痛的，只是当下心思转了一下，脱口而出的话就变成了“痛啊。”  
然后意料之内地看到了西野的表情变得有些愧疚起来，嘴角也往下撇了几撇。  
白石一瞬间觉得心思很乱，心里充满了懊悔的情绪。  
她自己都说不清楚刚刚为什么会突然冒出那样捉弄西野的心思，大概还是在介意西野之前讲电话的时候一直不冷不热、最后也没有及时发现自己的脚磨破了吧。  
所以现在究竟是怎样的状况啊……白石看着西野弯腰把狗狗放下，然后又慢慢站起身来，两个人互相凝视着，都没有再讲话。白石猜这大概是她们俩重新住在一起之后对视时间最长的一次。  
结果最后还是西野先开了口。  
“麻衣样……”西野的声音低低的，带着点哭音：“对不起…我们还是和好吧。”  
“之前一直不知道该怎么开口，又觉得问题始终没有解决掉，偏偏我们两个都绝口不提。于是在心里有点生自己的气，明明是喜欢着的，却偏偏没有办法开口， 有时候甚至会恶毒地想那就干脆什么都不要讲，让你也体会一下那个时候我的心情吧。”  
“但是早上翻你那本书的时候我意识到自己还是很在意你，而且我们两个都没有变。”白石没有答话，西野继续把话说下去：“有些时候我真的会在心里想，可能我们两个都永远不会变吧，之后还是会因为担心产生各种各样不着调的猜测，但我果然也还是没有办法就那么切断和你之间的联系，所以……”  
“我也是。”一直静静听西野讲话的白石突然开了口。  
“欸？”  
“我也是，”白石躲开了西野的眼神，低头看着地面：“发觉自己只要一扯到你就会产生各种各样和之前如出一辙的负面情绪，却完全没有办法让自己退出这样的关系……有时候我会觉得超级绝望，你再也不会第一时间发现我生病了然后急到声音都变调，聚餐的时候你也不会再坐在我旁边，帮我挡住沙友理她们的起哄了……可是即使是这样，我抓不住那一切，看到你的时候也还是下意识地想要抓住你。”  
有那么一段时间，白石甚至觉得她心里的火都快要烧到尽头了，偏偏明明灭灭的一点火星仍旧燃着，烤得她痛，看见西野的时候就变得更痛。  
西野笑起来的时候眼泪从她眼眶里滚落下来，但是她没有去管，而是伸手擦去了白石脸上的泪。

西野和白石重新交往之后总是迟钝地觉出对方的格外珍重，视对方为没有疑问的折磨，面对旁人时却又觉得她们在世上唯有彼此。还能怎么样，西野和白石无数次心底战栗的时刻都想，这和亲情与友情不同，却又比那些来得更强烈更令人无奈，是缥缈的、无法固定形体的情感，它只有在看到对方的时候才会疯长出来，你可能觉得这并不是生活必须的，但它疯长出来的那瞬间你却又真切地感受到你必须要拽住它、她，你不能没有他们。毫无疑问世界是不友好的，它叫西野一吹冷气就感冒，叫白石拥有美好仪容的同时磨坏脚后，过完了高中、过完了大学之后，一真正和生活打照面两人就明白了，遇到这样的时刻也只能受着，你的恋人就是世界，她让你受难，但又会治愈你。  
西野坐在沙发上翻看杂志，时尚杂志都是买回来拆开了，被反复翻看的却只有那几页。白石洗完澡之后西野仍然坐在沙发上翻杂志，觉得那是工作之余难得的放空时段。白石就不乐意了，伸手把杂志按下来，用本人代替杂志上的白石麻衣。  
西野就笑，伸手捧住白石的脸，把她从自己腿间捞上来，腿被摆开的时候到底还是有点羞耻，伸手要去捂脸，白石这个时候进入她，于是手在半空中转了个向，不自主地扶住了白石的肩膀轻喘了一口气，慢慢地适应了之后手指就从肩膀往上挪，食指和中指轻轻往白石脑后用力，催促白石往前凑一些。  
然后她们开始接吻。


End file.
